


Proxy

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Allura dresses Shiro's wounds.





	Proxy

"You should not put yourself in danger on my account," said Allura, frowning, as she inspected his wound. 

Shiro winced - tried to grin instead. "Couldn't just let that Galra slice you up."

"It is flattering that you want to protect me," Allura said, reaching for the bandages, "but I do not need it."

Shiro leaned back against the cave wall. "Sorry, princess, duty demanded it."

Allura ripped the fabric into strips. "I can protect myself."

"I know," Shiro said quietly. "But if anyone's getting hurt, better me than you."

Allura paused, then gently touched his hand. "I do not agree."


End file.
